The Clock
by DeutschlandFTW
Summary: The desert was never more cold, than when she was alone. When Libya and Egypt get separated, she wants nothing more than to have her brother back. But what happens when her brother is more than just a sibling. What happens, when he's a lover? In a society where no one understands them, all they want is to go back in time. Little do they know, how close to hand their dreams may be.
1. Chapter 1

_{[ This is my fanfiction of Egypt x Libya. Don't like. Don't read. ]}_

_Part of her knew it was wrong. But it was a fraction. A microscopic fraction that, in the grand scheme of things, meant nothing. But to her, in this passionate, heated instant, meant the world. She couldn't be here. She couldn't let his hands so openly roam her body as if they were strangers. She couldn't let lust get the better of her judgement. And yet... She could..._

Nadia sat up in bed. The air was crisp and wavering under her breath. She could taste the drought that would soon be plaguing her country. And yet, she didn't care. Nothing mattered in the days that had recently passed. Nothing but her brother.

She rose quietly as to not wake the guards that slept in her home with her. They were all female, of course. Do to the fact that she was an Islamic woman, she would never be allowed to sleep in a room full of men. Plus, women were a little more understanding. Especially Gamalia.

Gamalia was not only a servant of Nadia, but she had also been a friend of the nation since the wench was born. Gamalia had been born into the service of Libya. Of course, as she always did, Nadia gave those born into her service the choice to leave. Many did, but Gamalia did not.

This was perhaps one of the reasons that Nadia liked Gamalia above all of her other servants. Not just because she was the only one left that had volunteered -as all her other servants were deemed whores or unfit in the eyes of Allah and they had to redeem their righteousness- but because she understood Nadia on a level that no one else really ever had. It was like she could read her mind.

And on this particular morning, Gamalia seemed to be up to her same mind-reading acts. Just as Nadia walked through the corridor in which the young servant usually slept, Gamalia rose to bow to her queen. Nadia nodded back to her and gave her a quick hand gesture that signaled to stop with the formalities and join her. The servant woman only nodded.

The two ventured outside as the sun rose over the beautiful and vast desert of Libya. Unlike most nations, Nadia did not live in her country's capitol city. She lived in a town called Sabha. It wasn't a very small town, but it was odd for a nation not to live in or close to it's capitol.

Nadia preferred the quieter life of Sabha for a few reasons. Less noise. Less drama. Less civilization period. But the reason she loved it most, she was gazing upon right now. There was nothing like watching the sun rise over the desert sand dunes. It was not only breathtaking, but beautiful beyond all words imaginable. And Nadia got to witness it every day.

As the sun rose slowly into the sky, the two women set on mats in front of the cold house. Gamalia sat in silence for a while, but it was obvious what was on her mind. Just as it was every morning lately.

"Yes, Gamalia. I had the dream again." Nadia looked down with a soft sigh. As the sun rose, her skin seemed to absorb it's warmth, though it did nothing for her mood.

Had Gamalia not offered to be a servant, she more than likely would have been assigned as the town psychiatrist. She was a wonderful listener, and always seemed to know the perfect things to say. "Were there any variations?" Having grown up in Libya her entire life, her accent was strong and thick, much like Nadia herself's.

The nation shook her head. "None. None at all. As always." She bit her lip softly. She knew it was a nasty habit. She'd been told that at least a million times through out her life. But it was a habit that calmed her a bit. So she did not try to stop herself.

Gamalia nodded. There was a long pause before she spoke. "Would you like to go through the dream this morning, my queen?"

Nadia only shook her head as she looked out onto the rising sun. Today would be a new day. Perhaps today would be different. "Not today, Gamalia. Not today."


	2. Chapter 2

What was one to do when life had no meaning? When the air they breathed was poisonous? When every substance they consumed twisted their stomach into foul, distorted knots? When looking at the sun blinded them so badly they could not even see into their soul? What then? Then... They wandered.

And that was the only comfort Nadia felt she had to cling to. As she guided her camel, Amasi, through the small town of Murzuq, the heat began to reach her. The sun was climbing higher and higher into the crisp Libyan sky above. And she could feel the sweat beading up on her skin. Seeking shelter, she took cover in a tiny cafe that looked more than a bit beaten up.

She entered the cafe and sat down in a wooden chair near the window. A small breeze was blowing in westward and it rolled right through the strategically placed opening. She rested her chin on the window sill as she let the breeze lap up her face. Her eyes closed for what seemed only a moment.

She awoke to the sound of gunshots ringing out. The cafe was ablaze. She sat up quickly and coughed as thick, black smoke clouded her lungs. It seemed that everywhere she looked, there was fire. Fire and smoke so thick, she couldn't even see. The heat was more intense than she'd ever experienced before.

Her immediate reaction was to get on her hands and knees and crawl to the exit. She coughed hoarsely as more smoke clouded her lungs and chocked her. She made her way across the floor carefully, as boards were falling out of the ceiling, and there seemed to be glass everywhere. She closed her eyes and coughed again. She'd reached an extremely thick pocket of smoke, and she couldn't even see her nose. She reached out blindly and instantly recoiled.

Her hand had grazed something neither flame, nor glass. It was clammy, cold flesh. She was trying to desperately wipe the smoke from her eyes as she peered down at the lifeless face of an old man. He had blood all over his chest and it looked very fresh. He'd been stabbed through the heart.

As she promised she'd pray for his family later, she gently crawled over the dead body with another hoarse cough. She was almost to the exit when she realized that she'd forgotten to close his eyes. It was a thing of respect, but it was mandatory respect. She started to crawl back to him when a board fell out of the ceiling and landed, still ablaze, right in front of her.

Had there been less smoke in her lungs, she would have screamed. But at the moment, they were too full of the poisonous gas for her to make a sound. She continued towards the door, wishing she'd thought of the man sooner. Now, it was either leave him, or join him. She couldn't take that risk.

She pushed open the door to the cafe and crawled onto the desert sand just as the rest of the structure holding the building together collapsed. Nadia silently thanked Allah for holding it together long enough for her to escape. She still felt guilty for the man, but that was on the back burner of her mind now.

As she crawled onto the sand, she saw an even worse fate than she had inside. Bodies lie motionless everywhere. Blood tainted her once beautiful sand. Eyes open, expressions of horror. Everywhere.

Down the street, the fighting still raged. Gunshots rang out clearer than a sheep's call on a soundless night. But where Nadia lay, everything was still. Quiet. Dead. And the fate of those alive looked none to well.

As Nadia tried to rise to her feet, she quickly fell, clutching her side. She could barely breath. And as soon as she tried to stand, her lungs clenched even tighter than they were now. She was in immense pain, with nothing to ail her. She fell to her knees again.

She looked over, to the eyes of a wounded child. He was still alive, and looked fit enough to walk. But oh, he was so far away. Could he even see her now, as she clung to her life by a thread? As she withered on the ground? She doubted it. She tried to call to him, but her lungs produced no sound.

Determined, however, she forced herself forward on her knees. She could make it to him before anyone spotted her if she kept a steady pace. If she could make it to him, and he was able to walk, or better yet, run, he could get help. He could summon her guards, who she was stupid enough to sneak away from, or the authorities, or someone. With that bit of hope, Nadia trudged on.

But even that glimmer of silver in the darkened cloud before her was quickly crushed. The fire had obviously started at the cafe, for it had now spread to surrounding trees. One of which, fell a few feet in front of the nation. Flames 6 feet and higher sprung off the trunk, making it impossible to cross. It pinned her between the flames of the trunk, and the flames of the still blazing cafe. She was trapped.

Feeling like a hopeless, caged animal, she collapsed on the ground. This had to be it. First she'd been separated from her brother, and now she would die, like a helpless human, on the soil of her own country. What a pitiful person she'd become. She felt there was nothing left to try for. That boy would be long gone by now if he were smart. And the people that had attacked this village had ceased fire. Everyone was dead. She was the last one. And she wasn't far behind. Not baring to see their faces anymore, she closed her eyes.

However... Though everything was still, she thought she heard something. Something... familiar. Like... camel hooves running on the sand. She smiled as she heard that. She liked the sound. It was steady, and familiar. She hoped it would be the last thing she heard.

And then, she could feel her body being lifted. She did not bother to open her eyes, for she knew it was the arms of Allah, lifting her to his kingdom. And she knew the pain would soon dull. She was set on a rough leather surface that felt like a saddle. She smiled wider. "So the ride to Allah's kingdom is a camel." She thought. And the thought amused her.

She bounced around for a while, not bothering to open her eyes. She was a bit afraid of heights, and she knew she must be far off the ground by now. She didn't want to look down and fall off of Allah's camel. That would just be a shame.

Eventually, the camel stopped, and she assumed they must have reached their destination. She kept her eyes closed, however, as a respect to Allah. He lifted her off the saddle of the magic camel and set her down on something that felt oddly like a mattress. Did they have beds in Allah's kingdom? She didn't know why they would, but she wouldn't question him.

Then, a voice commanded her to open her eyes. She saw the face of someone familiar, but she just couldn't put a name to his face. She bit her lip out of habit and dreamily cocked her head to the side. Who was he?

Her hearing was distorted, as if she were under water. But she could faintly hear her name being called. "Nadia. Nadia." The man said. She chewed on her lip harder, it helping her concentrate.

She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. But she couldn't go just yet. No. Not yet. She was determined to remember his face. The man kept calling her name. "Nadia! Nadia!" He yelled now. But he'd called her something else too. "Libya!" And that's when she remembered.

"Egypt." She said back as she fell into unconsciousness with a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

They say that dreams reveal the utmost desires, or the deepest fears of the subconscious. Perhaps that is why Nadia had dreamt of the same thing in all of the days since her brother had gone. It was always the same. Always passionate. But most of all, always painful.

Still, that is why it was a shock when she had opened her eyes to peer back into the portals of a brother she hadn't seen in months. It took her a few seconds of waking up, and a few minutes of recognition before they were both able to speak.

"Gutpa..." She mumbled, still having a bit of smoke in her lungs.

The man smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. One so tight that her skin was actually bruising. Burying his face into her shoulder, he closed his eyes and just breathed in her scent. "Nadia." He said with a sigh of relief as they held each other close.

Nadia felt hot tears sting her cheeks as she held herself to her brother once more. It felt like it had been decades since he'd last pulled her close and hugged her. Since he'd last held her tight and promised that nothing could ever hurt them. Since he'd last kissed her. Since they'd last...

She pulled herself out of her thoughts to hear what he was saying.

"I'm so relieved you're alright." He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He then lovingly kissed her on the lips. He must have quickly thought about what consequences this action might bring, for he instantly recoiled. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Nadia pulled him close.

She kissed him passionately and let her tongue slip into his mouth. Closing her eyes, she gently tangled her fingers in his hair. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her and make love to her like they had before. Like they did in her dreams.

But Gupta quickly broke the kiss. Frowning slightly, he looked down on her. The look told her everything she needed to know, but she brushed it aside. She hugged him close and buried her face in his chest, wanting to feel his warmth to know it was not a dream. And there he was. Heart beating, blood pumping... Warm. Alive.

She sighed in relief and pulled away slightly so she could look at him as she spoke. "Where have you been?" She asked, fixing a piece of his hair from under his headdress.

Gupta sighed a bit and looked down. "They took me out into the middle of the desert and left me. They knew this wouldn't kill me of course, they were just hoping I wouldn't find my way back to you." He smiled at her and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled up at him and gently grabbed his hand, kissing his palm. Nadia sighed contently and intertwined her fingers with his as she took his hand. Their fingers fit together perfectly. She pulled him close again and kissed him a bit passionately.

Gupta tried to pull away again, knowing the consequences would be more than severe if they were caught. But Nadia only shook her head. Tears lurked just behind her eyes. "I just... I want you to love me one more time. It will likely be our last, brother."

Gupta looked into her eyes and nodded. He kissed her just as she kissed him. However, he took a slower route. For the moment, they were safe, and there was no need to rush.


	4. Chapter 4

As children, we're all given rules as to what we are and are not permitted to do and say. Simple things, such as, don't cuss, and don't play with fire. Nadia and Gupta were given similar rules. But of a more grotesque, adult conquest. Don't fall to famine, provide yourself with enough water to supply your citizens in the harsh deserts for which you claim reign of. And the most important, don't fall in love.

It wasn't particularly that they weren't allowed to fall in love. They were, just as any human would have been able to. And they most certainly _could_ fall in love. It was not a matter of emotion. Oh no. They could love. Most certainly. But that was not the issue.

The issue of love was between themselves and other _nations_. If one country were to fall smitten to the infectious seduction of another, it could only be fatal. For countries were not to love other nations in a way that would put their citizens in a position where they would have to suffer for the relations of the country where they lived, and another.

So yes. In a way, nations were "not allowed" to love. Some nations easily broke this rule, such as France and Spain. But they were good lovers and could easily convince their bosses with... demeaning activities.

However, one rule stood true no matter what. There was to be _no_ marriage or affair between siblings. This was a set-in-stone rule. No one was to _ever_ break it. This means that Belarus couldn't marry her brother even if he said yes. It's just that no one has been brave enough to tell her this yet.

And this is where the issue comes into play for Egypt and Libya.

In today's culture and society, incestrial love is frowned upon and seen as disgusting. However, a few thousand years ago, in the prime of Egypt's empire, this was not an issue. In fact, many of the pharaohs, ancient Egyptian rulers, married their cousins, sisters, and even aunts. It was not at all perceived as odd or politically incorrect. This was mainly because every King, Queen, and the members of their nuclear family had to be royal.

And back in Egypt's prime, he began to see his sister blossom, as she began to grow and change into a beautiful woman. A woman that the young country couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of. And then, one night, he finally gained the confidence he needed to tell her how he felt...

_The air in the desert was drier than ever as the blazing sun flamed high in the sky. Half-naked men sweltered under the heat in Cairo. For as far as the eye could see, bare, blistering shoulders dotted the horizon, towing blocks and quarries of stone to the sight that would one day become the last standing of the Seven Wonders. The Great Pyramids of Egypt._

_Gupta stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the job before him. In less than a year now, the 30-year project would be finished. Oh, how he had waited for that day. Gupta had come to observe the building of the project several times over the years. Since the landmark would forever represent his country, he wanted to make sure everything was done perfectly and in a respectable way that others would appreciate for years to come._

_He heard a familiar voice that caused him to turn his head. And there she stood, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was curved, and had bushy eyebrows. She had wide shoulders, a bit like a man's, and a slightly large nose. Her breasts were none too plentiful, and her hips were not all that tempting. But it was her eyes. Oh her eyes made her gorgeous._

_If his eyes were golden, then hers were the radiance of the sun. It was truly as if someone had melted gold and poured it into her eye sockets. They glimmered in the high sun of the mid afternoon as she stood before him in a light blue dress and matching hijab**. _

_Gupta couldn't help himself as his jaw dropped a bit in her beauty. The young girl blushed and looked to the sand beneath her feet. He walked to her and held her waist close. Whispering in her ear with hot breath, he trailed his fingers across her throat. "You're even more beautiful than you were last evening, my love." And with that, he kissed her lips softly. And his sister kissed back._

Egypt awoke next to his lover on the bed where they'd made love last night. At first, he was afraid and ready to fight. But when he assured himself everything was alright, he looked down at the beautiful body beside him.

She looked ransacked, but she smiled in her sleep. Her body was completely exposed to the morning light. In the sun's rays, her skin nearly glimmered as she lie down. Gupta could not help himself as he kissed down the tan skin of her breasts and down her stomach. He loved her body so much. To him, it was a better work of art than anything he'd ever seen.

She sleepily opened her eyes and smiled down at him. He was down, kissing her thighs as she awoke. She let out a small sigh of contentment. He smirked and came back up to her lips with his own. As they shared the passionate, soft kiss, they heard camels approaching.

* * *

((**hijab- search?hl=en&q=hijab&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_cp.r_qf., &biw=727&bih=428&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=IZjgT-7gE6eZ6AG56qB_

A head piece Muslim women use to cover their hair in respect to men.))


	5. Chapter 5

{[ GUYS. WARNING. Things get a bit heated in the italicized print. Don't like, DON'T READ!]}

As they threw their clothes on, Nadia noticed something in the corner. A circular metal base was sticking out of the ground. She didn't know why, in this possibly life threatening situation, she was attracted to such an object. But something, as if an otherworldly voice, called her to the item.

Gupta saw her walking, half dressed, towards the object. "Nadia!" he whispered frantically. "Nadia what are you doing?" The hooves were getting closer. He ran to that side of the hut and, conveniently, bumped into her.

At that moment, they both fell. Each of their hands was placed on the object. And suddenly, both of their minds were stormed with thoughts; memories. Days when they were younger. Their childhood. One memory kept playing through their minds over and over, however. The first night they made love.

_As always, the desert night was cold. So cold, in fact, that Nadia had climbed into bed with her brother, Gupta. Still shivering in the night, she cuddled up to her big brother's chest._

_They were 15 then. Nadia was finally beginning to shape up into a fine young lady. And that included her body. She had grown quite a bit, and as had her features. Gupta caught himself glimpsing at her even now, as they slept together in his bed. Gupta had demanded he keep his clothes on, but Nadia was more than happy to sleep naked. _

_As another chill ran down her spine, like the cold hand of death itself was running his fingers up her back, she nuzzled her face deeper into the thick shoulder that belonged to the older Egyptian. And that's when Gupta felt it. A low, throbbing pain in his groin._

_He knew what it was, of course, but he wanted nothing more than for it to be gone. He didn't want to feel this way, especially not about his own sister, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Seeing that she was asleep, he rolled over and began to take care of his business. _

_But soon Nadia awoke. She always hated when her brother turned his back to her, and so, she pulled him around to see his face. At that moment, he was moaning in pleasure, and she caught a glimpse of his hands fumbling inside his pants. _

_She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Flushed, Nadia could only watch as her brother continued. He reached up and caressed her bare flesh with his free hand, and she surprised herself with the noise that escaped her. And that's when she decided to not hold back. Not that he protested._

_Their moans rang out in the desert night air like a church bell on a silent day._

Nadia remembered how, after that night, they made love nearly every day and evening. How passionate he was. How he became happier, and even a bit more sociable. The old Egypt. The _happy_ Egypt. Not the one she knew today.

And in that moment, as both their hands touched the circular object protruding from the ground, Nadia wished more than ever to go back in time to that night. To experience, and live her life again. To be with the Egypt she fell in love with, once more.

And then... the metal clock shattered.


End file.
